Hatsune miku: Forest of surprises
by Felix Codash
Summary: Okay... Anyway hope you like this story. I don't know a lot about miku. So please bear with me. (I know i don't have bears with me) review, favorite and follow. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**[HEY GUYS! Welcome to my first story about hatsune miku. Sorry if i didn't get it right. And sorry for not getting their personality. I don't know about her. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Give me info on her by the review.]**

I walked in the forest alone and with the headphones that Sofia gave me. It has neko ears in the color purple. I was listening to music. I thought i saw a flash of blue ran in front of me. I looked in the direction of where it went. I didn't see it anymore.

I shrugged and continued to walk. The blue thing was staring at me from behind with a knife. I didn't notice the thing behind me. I walked until my phone died.

"Sheit. Should have brought the pocket thingy." i said to myself putting the headphones around my neck. I sighed and walked on. Another flash went by, instead of blue, it was yellow. Again, I looked at the direction of where it was going and didn't saw it.

I looked up from the ground and saw two figures facing me with glinting item from a distance. I slowly walked backwards. As I walked away, they ran at me. I ran away and didn't notice the trip wire they set up. I tripped on it and fall face first. I turned around on my back and saw the two figures pointing knifes at me.

I teleported off the ground and took out a knife as well. "You can that a knife? This is a knife." the taller one said taking out a bowie knife. I smiled and encased the knife making it slightly longer than a katana. I willed my body to a spartan armor and encased it as well. The shorter one threw her knife at me passing through me. I was transparent to metal.

The taller one ran and backflip kicking me making me land on my back. Since i didn't have the neural chip in me, the armor move as fast as me. I was strong enough to lift three-quarters ton.

As soon i was up, i was behind them. I grabbed their shoulders and gained their memories. Both of them elbowed me in the chest. I flew and hit a tree. I regained my vision and i was uppercutted by the taller one. I did a backflip and fell face first into the cold ground of the mild winter.

I was weakened and i made my body back to normal. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and turned my head to see a knife pinning it down to the ground. The knife released and i gotten turned around to see the two clearly. The taller one had my headphones on. She has blue hair, white button shirt with a blue tie, black skirt and black boots on. The shorter one has a yellow shirt, black skirt and black boots on.

My breaths were heavy and they stared at me. Everything went black. I woke up in a room. I saw a poster of the blue haired girl with the name hatsune miku. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I looked at the dog tags my friends gave me. 'at least i spend time with all of you.' i thought to myself smiling. Tears formed and slithered down my checks.

I sat down the chair that was in the room still staring at the dog tags. Tears were streaming down my checks. I put my head in my hands crying. I took out the grenade that was a prototype. I placed my thumb through it and left it there. I silently said my prayers. Right when i were about to pull the pin, the door opened, Miku came in with a note.

I stared at her with tears running down my checks. I placed the grenade back in my backpack and I attacked her with my fury. She got her legs under my chest and pushed me off of her. I landed and broke the desk. I took one last look at the tags before taking out the grenade and pulled the pin.

A flash of gold blinded me and nothing happened. I smiled as i looked at the pictures that were in the grenade. I placed my legs against my chest and cried.

 **[Hey guys. Sorry if i made you cry. I finally made a chapter that made myself cried. Sorry about that. As usual, review, favorite and follow. Thanks]**


	2. Authors notes

Hey guys! Uh... yeah... Anyway to those that gives me criticism reviews, thanks to you. I learned from you Nordic nonsense. Go to her profile. (Man she's annoying) so yeah... I haven't read her story's... (Queenie, no offense) I like to thank Theneo for helping me. Go to His or her profile... (I don't theneo gender) thanks to those that read all of my story's. Give me suggestions by pm or in the review. HAHARIDDEK, you are a waste of matter. Go to her profile. (HAHARIDDEK, kys. You are such a pain in the ass.) If you're just gonna give me bad reviews, my great grandmother died 9/8/16. My family died 9/8/15. Most of you going to think I'm trolling you or lying. I'm not. I write to pass time and waste my life for god damn sake. Everything thing you can think of is a possible future.


	3. Chapter 2

[Hey guys! Welcome Back to another chapter of Hatsune miku forest of surprises! So how did you like the last chapter? Answer it in the review.]

Miku placed the note on my chair. It's surprisingly unbroken from the fight. She started arguing with someone. I'm guessing the yellow one. "well…let's have a sing off." yellow said.

"Fine. But we don't have instruments to play." Miku said. She paced around the room. I sighed and walked out the room.

They stared at me. I smiled and made two spheres float above the ground. They backed away. I made the spheres make music. "How's that for music?" I said making them smile.

They nodded and Miku started singing human. She finished the song and Yellow started singing I wouldn't mind. They stared at me and said in unison. "Who's better?"

"Honesty, both of you." I said making the spheres disappear. They stared at me making me back away.

I teleported to my room. I took out my shotgun just in case they tried to attack me. I reconsider to put my gun away. Instead, I took out my toshiba, unplug Nova and Aragon. They stared at in unbelief. "later guys. I'll explain." I said walking to the door.

I took a deep breath and walked out my room. "This is for you girls. If you want, I can program it to make music yourself." I said opening my computer.

They took the computer out of my hands and linked to it. I shrugged and walked back to my room. Nova and Aragon stared at me. I sighed and told them. "I wanted to get a good impression for them." They keep staring at me.

I blasted them and made them human. Nova sat down on my bed pouting. Aragon just leaned against a wall. I sighed decided to sleep. I layed on my bed and fell asleep.

Dream land

I was in some type of factory. An abandoned factory. Miku was on a platform smiling at me. She pressed a button and holographic Mikus ran at me. I dodged every attack they gave me. I sighed and willed my body to turn into spartan form.

Miku narrowed her eyes. I made my hands and eyes glow white encasing me with my powers. I smashed through the holographic Mikus. Miku jumped down and stabbed my chest. Pain spiked through my body. I fell down on my knees. She smirked at me and roundhouse kicked my head knocking me out. I woke up.

Real world

I woke up with a knife in my chest. I yanked the knife out and healed myself. I couldn't do much except stop the bleeding. My breaths heaved. Everything is blurring in and out of my vision.

Sofia P.O.V

"You know Marshal, I haven't seen Felix in awhile. I hope he's oka-" I felt Felix hurt. I tried to teleport to him. I found him passed out in a puddle of blood. A gash was in his chest. I ran to him and tried to heal him. He opened his eyes just enough to see me with tears.

On with the story

I opened my eyes long enough to see Sofia crying. I grabbed her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "I tried to kill them in my dreams." I said quietly and slightly gasping for air. Everything Went black.

*flashback*

I stared at what I made. A singing android. I named her Hatsune Miku. I walked over to her and plugged one of my prototype A.I program into her. Once on, she can't turn off. She's like a human. Making energy from food. She flutter her eyes open and smiled shyly at me. I held out my hand to her. She grabbed my hand and lifted herself up adjusting to walking. I walked beside her in case she lost balance.

She tripped and I caught her. I smiled down on her. She blushed. I pulled her back on her feet. She started walking around again.

*flashback ends*

I slowly open my eyes to see blood splattered all around a wall. A circle crossed out was on my ceiling. My body was jerking. I smiled insanely and teleported out my room. Miku, Yellow and Sofia was corned by a creature. I insanely laughed. That got the attention of it. It head turned completely around to see me. One of its tendon impaled Sofia in the shoulder. She screamed.

My head was jerking. I fell on my knees and my ribs shot out and expanded like the tendon of the creature. My teeth expanded like daggers. The creature is unfazed by my transformation. However, the girls was scared out of their minds. It tried to hit me with a tendon. I dodged it, wrapped my rib around it, pulled it closer to me and impaled his body. He screamed loud enough to shatter every window in the room.

I bit his shoulder and he screamed louder. I insanely smiled and sliced the tendon I got. Five other tendons wrapped around my rib and crushed it. I insanely laughed, grabbed his shoulders and teleported out to the forest. I made another transformation. He is still unfazed by my form. I turned into a titan. He did the same. Where is mouth supposed to be, turned into jagged teeth.

I encased my body and made more ribs. He made more tendons. I impaled his body with all of my ribs. He fell on his knees. I insanely smiled and ended his life. Everything went black.

Dream land

I woke up suspended in a parachute. Six others was around me. I undid mine and fell to the ground. The owners of the parachute was asleep. I took out my pistol and shot two bullets. That woke up the owners. One of them grabbed my arms and kneed me in the stomach. I smiled and head butted him. He fell down. All of them aimed their rifles at me. I froze time and took their weapons. I got back to my spot and unfroze time. They stared at me. I smiled. I woke up.

Real world

I woke up with bandages wrapped around my head. I groaned. Sofia appeared and hugged me. I smiled softly and hugged her back. She cried into my shoulder.

[Hope you like this chapter. Anyway hope you leave a review. As usual, review, favorite and follow. I'll see you in the next chapter.]


End file.
